


An SI into Lady Lysa Tully

by Inspirationpersonified



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirationpersonified/pseuds/Inspirationpersonified
Summary: We all have read stories about a modern Si into Jon Snow, Stannis Baratheon or even Robert Baratheon.But, how will things change if a middle-aged man is inserted into the body of Lady Lysa Tully?Is Westeros ready for such a combination or will this mark the end of pitiful Lysa who had always been overshadowed by her more charismatic elder sister?
Relationships: Jon Arryn/Lysa Tully Arryn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	An SI into Lady Lysa Tully

Sam opened his eyes with a startled gasp and his body drenched in sweat. 

He felt as if his entire body had been squeezed through a pipe and then he had been made into a paste in a grinder. 

His body ached in places he hadn't even known he had muscles. 

Still, he took a deep breath and tried to find the light switch or his phone that was right next to his bed but to no avail. 

Sam felt perplexed when all he felt when he stretched his hand was a soft cloth and that was enough for him to scream at the top of his lungs after his recent nightmare. 

However, the voice that left his throat was not the deep voice of a man well into his mid-thirties but the dulcet tones of a girl who is on the cusp of womanhood.

Now, before he could do more than become confused by his voice, the door to his room was opened with a bang and in came a hulking beast of a man.

The said man was wearing armour and from the looks of it, the armour wasn't a prop used during the filming of dramas but an honest to God, a fully functional one and that too without a speck of dust or rust on it.

That coupled with the fact that he didn't recognise his surroundings was enough for Sam to swoon and faint.

Of course, it was on par with the situation he found himself in.

What our dear Sam didn't know for how could he when he was sleeping, was that as soon as he fainted, a few other people entered his (or was it her?) room. 

The new inhabitants were two old men, a redhead who was pretty enough in her own way but had an air of superiority around her that detracted from her beauty. 

The inhabitants in order were - the man wearing the armour was the famous Ser Brynden Tully, popularly called 'the Blackfish'.

The other two men who had entered the room were Lord Hoster Tully who was the Lord of Riverrun, the Lord Paramount of the Trident and the head of House Tully and Lord Jon Arryn who was the Lord of the Eyrie, Lord Paramount of the Vale, Warden of the East, and the head of House Arryn.

The redhead was Lady Catelyn Tully, the daughter of the aforementioned Lord Tully. 

Now, one might question what was the need to give such a detailed description of these people and the author would beg the readers to have some patience because these people were important to the future of our dear Protagonist, Sam. 

Our protagonist had by sheer dint of fate hijacked or body jacked the second daughter of Lord Hoster Tully - Lady Lysa Tully. 

So, with that cleared out, it becomes clear that three out of the four occupants of the room were her family - her father, her uncle or nuncle in this case and her sister.

What was more interesting was the identity of Lord Jon Arryn and his connection with Lysa Tully. 

You see, my dear readers, Jon Arryn was supposed to be married to Lysa Tully in a moon's turn.

Now, there was a significant age gap between the would-be couple.

But if the father of the girl in question didn't mind it then who are you, as a reader to question it, ha? 

Anyways, what you as a reader should be concerned is not about the age gap but about the other implications of this miracle or the disaster in making.

See, take a middle-aged man who would have by his age settled into his life of mediocrity, rip him off from his family, friends, hell even his planet and deposit him unceremoniously in the body of a girl who has serious mental health problems.

Then without a single by your leave, get this two-in-one disaster to marry a guy they have never met due to the pressure of your family.

To compound it all, leave the said girl's beloved who by the way just saw her as a replaceable substitute of her more beautiful and charming sister. 

One can see that this train was on the fast track to a bad collision and complete derailment, isn't it?

But then, the cherry on the ash flavoured cake in the making is that, whether our dear Sam is even into people of his own gender or not.

Nevertheless, that is a question for later when the protagonist becomes cognizant of these facts. 

But, before that, dear readers, let me, your sweet author give you the background details to tide you over.

You see, the world our Sam has landed himself in is full of wonder and power aplenty to grasp. 

However, right now, things have gone to topsy turvy for everyone involved.

The Crown Prince of this place, the place being Westeros and the Crown Prince being Prince Rhaegar Targaryen has kidnapped the daughter of Lord Paramount of the North. 

A Lord Paramount is akin to the Prime Minister of an Imperial Court - above tens of thousands and below one. 

The only difference being that there are Six Lord Paramounts and the last one is the Prince/Princess of Dorne. 

Anyways, the point is that the Crown Prince has run off with the Lady in question leaving behind his wife and two kids. 

Now, no one thought that the Lady might just have been a naive idiot lusting after a married man and beguiling him with her charms.

Nope.

All the blame has been placed on the feet of the Crown Prince and hence, the realm is in open rebellion. 

The reader should also keep in mind that the lady is promised to another Lord Paramount. 

Oh! What a scandal it would have made if such a thing happened in modern times. 

But only a scandal that people would read in their free times and girls would giggle over. 

It wouldn't have plunged an entire country into rebellion.

Can you imagine if a war breaks out for such a reason while people have access to nuclear weapons? 

Anyways, the author went off on a tangent. 

Back to the topic at hand. 

House Tully hasn't been wronged in this sequence of kidnapping or running away but Lord Hoster Tully is a slimy politician who is always on the lookout to make his house prosper.

So, when the rebellion started - well, to be honest, the rebellion is in its early stages, he asked for a steep price to join the rebels.

His elder daughter was already slated to marry the Heir of House Stark - Lord Paramount of the North but when the Heir went off cocksure to the capital and came back ahead shorter, the girl - Lady Catelyn Tully was asked to make a clean swipe and marry the replacement.

The replacement being Lord Eddard Stark, the second son of House and now, the Lord Paramount since his father and elder brother died. 

Lord Tully wasn't satisfied with that, he said that he had another condition that should be fulfilled before he would raise his levies.

The condition is that he wanted a similar match for his second daughter - Lady Lysa Tully. 

Now, since only three houses had joined the rebellion until now, a problem cropped up.

House Stark's hair was already off the bachelor's list, House Baratheon's Lord was slated to marry the girl who had fucked off into the sunset with her convenient Prince Charming.

So, the only house left on the market for marriage was House Arryn - the Lord Paramount of the Vale. 

Sadly, there wasn't anyone of the marriageable age in the direct line, what with Lord Arryn losing his heir along with the heir of House Stark in the capital. 

Therefore, all the men in their infinite wisdom decided to marry the young girl to the present and alive Lord Arryn. 

In medieval terms, it was a good match - a Lord Paramount, a good bride price and an army as a dowry. 

But the fly in the ointment is this irrelevant piece of soul that has occupied the body of Lysa Tully.

Oh, if only the girl would wake up and see for herself her situation.

Oh, to be a spectator to that, how wonderful would it be. 

For now, let's open our eyes wide, flap our ears open and be the metaphorical flies on the wall for the conversation that is bound to take place in this room.


End file.
